onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180428103615/@comment-28070944-20180510055724
SPOILS orojackson.com Chapter title: "All commanders of Revolutionary Army appear" Cover story: Orlumbus tells his King (Standing Kingdom) that he will retire from adventurer. Revolutionary Army moved its headquarter to Kamabakka Kingdom after they lost Vartigo. Many RA including Ivankov already gathered at Kamabakka Kingdom. Germa is out of WG now. Sabo is so glad to read the newspaper about Luffy. Koala talks with Ivankov. Dragon decides to declare war against Celestial Dragons in Reverie. Famous 4 RA commanders appear in Lurucia Kingdom (mentioned in chapter 903) where Pinkbeard is attacking citizens. Pinkbeard is under the umbrella of Blackbeard and has 52 million bounty. He wants to get the Lurucia Kingdom money which is supposed to be sent to Celestial Dragons. Name of the commanders Morley (West Army) Giant. He appears from under the ground. His okama speech style is scary.. Belo Betty (East army) She calls the citizens in the kingdom as "trash" since they don't have the courage to fight pirates. Lindbergh (South Army) Karasu (North Army) Karasu means crow in Japanese. Seems like Karasu is the one who was talking with Sabo in Dressrosa. Belo Betty encourages the citizens to fight pirates with her DF called Kobu Kobu no mi, meaning encourage-encourage. Belo "Now what are you gonna do, you trash citizens!? Fight or die!! Choose your own fate!!" Lindbergh freezes pirates' pistols with "Cool Shooter". Karas let his crows to take away swords from pirates. Citizens grab weapons (sticks?) and fight courageously. As a result, citizens with RA commanders win the fight. Belo "Well done!! Feel free to call us! We'll never discard the weak citizens who have the courage to fight." She tells citizens to receive the award from WG about Pinkbeard and gives them a contact paper about RA. 2 days are left until Reverie starts. No break next week Traduction française Titre du chapitre: "Tous les commandants de l'armée révolutionnaire apparaissent" Couverture: Orlumbus dit à son roi (Royaume permanent) qu'il se retirera de l'aventure. L'armée révolutionnaire a déménagé son siège au royaume de Kedetrav après avoir perdu Baltigo. De nombreux révolutionnaires, y compris Ivankov, se sont déjà rassemblés sur l'ile. Le Germa à reussi à quitter Whole Cake. Sabo est si content en lisant le journal sur Luffy. Koala parle avec Ivankov. Dragon décide de déclarer la guerre contre les dragons célestes pendant la Rêverie. 4 célèbres commandants de l'armée Révolutionnaire apparaissent dans le royaume de Lurucia (mentionné au chapitre 903) où Barbe rose attaque les citoyens. Barbe rose est sous l'égide de Barbe Noire et a une prime de 52 millions de Berry. Il veut obtenir l'argent du Royaume de Lurucia qui est censé être envoyé aux dragons célestes. Nom des commandants Morley '''(armée de l'Ouest) Géant. Il apparaît de sous la terre. Son discours de style okama est vraiment effrayant. '''Belo Betty (armée de l'Est) Elle appelle les citoyens du royaume "Déchet" puisqu'ils n'ont pas le courage de combattre les pirates. Lindbergh '(armée du Sud) '''Karasu '(Armée du Nord) Karasu signifie corbeau en japonais. Karasu est surement celui qui parlait avec Sabo à Dressrosa. Belo Betty encourage les citoyens à combattre les pirates avec son Fruit du Demon appelé '''Kobu Kobu no mi, ce qui signifie surement le fruit de l'encouragement. Belo ': qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, tu vas tromper les citoyens ? Combattre ou mourir !! Choisissez votre propre destin !!" Lindbergh gèle les pistolets des pirates avec "Cool Shooter". Karas prit les épées des pirates grace à ses corbeaux. Les citoyens attrapent des armes (bâtons?) et se battent avec courage. Ils finissent par gagner le combat avec l'aide des commandants des Révolutionnaires. '''Belo ': Bien joué !! N'hésitez pas à nous appeler! Nous ne rejetterons jamais les citoyens faibles qui ont le courage de se battre." Elle dit aux citoyens de recevoir le prix de la prime de Barbe Rose et leur donne un document leur permettant de contacter les Révolutionnaires. '''Il reste 2 jours avant le début de la Rêverie. Pas de pause la semaine prochaine Bonus Quelques notes supplémentaires sur le spoiler: Morley est une pièce sur le mot «mori» signifiant «lance» ou «harpon». Il brandit une hampe qui peut transformer le sol en quelque chose comme de l'argile. Lindberg est un inventeur qui se bat avec ses propres armes inventées. Karasu parle dans un style difficile à comprendre.